


I dreamed a dream

by fan_who_doesnt_do_much



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Innocent, Sex, Shy, but not, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_who_doesnt_do_much/pseuds/fan_who_doesnt_do_much
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC gets into bed with Antonio Banderas and things grow slowly and steamy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dreamed a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly based on a dream I had a few nights ago, I have put Antonio Banderas as a character because that's who it was in my dream however I have left it anonymous so it doesn't have to be...Also my first published piece of writing and anything erotic/porn so I would appreciate some upbuilding criticism, enjoy :)

She sits on the edge of the double bed, naked. She nervously wraps her left arm around her breasts, hitching her knees slightly higher while still looking casual by leaning on her right arm. He smiles looking at her, focusing on her face he calls her to come closer gesturing with his chin the spot in front of him.

She edges closer, slowly, as trying to not let her breasts spill out of the hold of her arms impairs her speed. When she is finally in the middle of the bed and before him he stalks closer, kneeling and on his hands, he smiles reassuringly until he sits between her legs and only a breath away. She pushes her lips onto his forcefully but painfully, she realises. She pulls away only slightly and laughs softly. “Sorry.” she murmurs kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s ok.” he says, that gorgeous accent of his causing the words to roll off his tongue huskily. He brings his hands to her sides, gliding with the touch of a feather. Her laugh is muffled by his lips. “Ticklish?” he asks, amused.

“Very.” She is crouched in on herself, still keeping a hold on her breasts and craning her neck to glide her nose just under his jaw. He hums with this discovery. He slowly brings a knee to the mound between her legs causing her to moan quietly, and drop her head forward onto his shoulder.

“Good?” he asks.

She responds by grinding down on him, tentatively. He wraps his arms around her back, pulling her slightly forward, rocking her on his knee. She finally grabs onto his neck with both hands and pushes her breasts into his hard chest. She gasps in pleasure at the combined feelings of pressure on the bundle of nerves between her legs and his wiry chest hairs caressing her sensitive nipples. She brings her left leg in a more comfortable position, uncannily pushing her knee into his member. 

At his groan she cheekily asks, “Good?”

He bites at the pulse at her neck, before sucking on it. She pulls at his dark hair while rolling her hips on his thigh. “More,” she breathes. He blows cool air against the hickey while his fingers crawled down her stomach, teasing the hairs at the apex of her legs. Her quick intake of air shows her discomfort which he seems to enjoy as he continues to caress her teasingly. Her giggle ripples through her body and he feels her huffs on his neck.

She drags a hand, nails first, down his tanned arm leading to his teasing hand, she stops his movement by entwining her fingers with his, “Don’t make me handcuff you.” she says playfully. He looks at her with dancing eyes. He drags their entwined hands further south till they are both teasing her clit. She gasps, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Maybe next time.” he says huskily.


End file.
